


The Enchanting Guest

by iloveromance



Category: The Perfect Host (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Warwick Wilson finds it hard to resist Chelsea, a guest at his dinner party and he hopes that she feels the same way. But things aren't always what they seem. Warwick is portrayed by the brilliant, adorable and amazing David Hyde Pierce. Extremely AU/contains a very small spoiler.





	The Enchanting Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This story stemmed from a very small scene in the movie in which Warwick is talking to Chelsea. It is the only scene that remotely hints at romance and I found myself imagining David Hyde Pierce's most famous character, Niles Crane saying the same words to his beloved Daphne Moon. =) And therefore this story was born. I haven't seen the movie in quite a while so the story might not be entirely accurate but there is a spoiler included here, one that I couldn't quite get around. Fortunately it doesn't spoil the real twist that's in this amazing movie.

In Warwick Wilson's eyes, there wasn't a thing about Chelsea that wasn't beautiful. Her silky blonde hair, her eyes, and the way her smile lit up the room. Compared to the others at his dinner party, she was a goddess, a vision, an angel.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she sat at his dining room table, engrossed in conversation with his guests. They laughed at her jokes and nodded in agreement at the witty things she said.

But Warwick was no longer concerned with the others. As soon as the moment presented itself, he walked over to Chelsea, his heart racing at being so close to her. She stood with her back against the wall, looking so beautiful that she took his breath away.

As casually as possible he moved closer until he was leaning over her, staring deeply into her eyes; the eyes that he could get lost in, if he wasn't careful.

And he was often careless.

"You are the most adorable creature I've ever laid eyes on."

Chelsea lowered her head and smiled, blushing at the compliment. "Thank you... Warwick."

"You're welcome." Warwick replied. "And there's more where those came from. What do you say we spend some time alone...After all the others have gone home?" His heart raced beneath his chest and he was unable to resist leaning closer in an attempt to kiss her.

To feel her beautiful lips on his would send him into a state of euphoria that was ten times greater than he could ever imagine. And he'd imagined kissing her so many times. It was shamefully the only reason he'd invited her to his carefully planned dinner party.

Any other man would have simply asked her out. But he wasn't like other men. He could be painfully shy and at times incredibly bold.

The boldness sat in when his party had been threatened. He could see the fear in her eyes and he wanted so much to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right.

And it was, now. The intruder was gone and his guests were left to enjoy their dinner in peace.

Sadly, one by one they began to leave, saying their heartfelt thanks and goodbyes as they shook Warwick's hand.

But finally Warwick and Chelsea were alone. He poured them both a glass of wine and stared deeply into her eyes as she smiled.

"So... what would you like to do now?" He asked, flashing a mischievous grin.

"I really should go home." She admitted.

His heart sank. "Now?"

"I'm sorry." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry too."

Without warning, she disappeared from sight, leaving him alone once more. But he knew that she would return any time he wanted, because he loved her.

Even though she was merely a figment of his imagination.

THE END


End file.
